1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage deice device, and more particularly to a massage device for applying hot or cold compression on eyes.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional massage device for eyes includes a casing having a receiving space defined therein. The receiving space has two through holes defined therein and passing therethrough for corresponding to two eyes of human body. A strap has two ends respectively connecting with two sides of the casing for surrounding a human head. Two magnetic mechanisms are received in the receiving space. The two magnetic mechanisms respectively extend into the two through holes for compressing the eyes. A power source is disposed in the receiving space. An eccentric cam mechanism is mounted in the receiving space and connecting with the two magnetic mechanisms. The eccentric cam mechanism is driven by the power source for proving vibration to massage the eyes.
However, eye is a weak organ of human body. The vibration massage on the eyes is not suitable for everybody. Especially the muscles around the eyes are not tough and the vibration massage causes strong stimulus, such that the conventional massage device possibly causes some damages on the eyes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional massage device.